Vault 300
by Caramelle4781
Summary: When a young girl becomes possessed by a shadow being and kills her family save her two oldest siblings, one whom wishes her dead and the other who wishes revenge, she embarks on an epic quest to save their post-apocalyptic world from further destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A terrible Beginning **

My name is Flair Gomez, I am 7 years old and this is my story.

It was my turn to watch the vault,- a big empty room that's sealed with enchantments to keep the shadow beings locked away, I sat down in the overseers chair, a big backed chair with velvet covered cushions. Looking but never touching the control panel with all its flashing buttons and round knobs . I peer into the vast empty vault and see a hulking wolf like shape, pacing back and forth, back and forth. The thing tilts its head towards the window, where its eyes should have been there was huge gaping black pits. I wonder if it knew I was here watching it.

I feel the room getting cold, like someone just poured a pale of ice cold water all over me and turned on a fan. My eyes roll to the back of my head, my fingers tingle and I lose the feeling in my body. I hear screams, the screams of my family.

A few minutes, maybe hours pass and I get my feeling back, everything's silent. I open my eyes and scream. Right before me is my family, all in a perfect row. Dead. No blood, no wounds, nothing to show that they were killed. My face feels wet, I touch my hand to my cheek and sure enough its wet with tears. I crawl in between my mother and father's cold dead bodies and curl up. To die maybe, I don't know.

But death doesn't come. My sister does. I'm being shaken, shaken hard by something. I refuse to listen to the voice and open my eyes, all I want to do is die why is that so hard. The hot iron hard grip on my fore arms hurt but I will not open my eyes, I will not give into this voice.

"Please flair, please, open your eyes," another hard shake. My head flings back and forth, but I do not open my eyes. "Flair, please, what happened here?" No I will not, I will not open my eyes.

I hear a big sigh and the iron hard grip leaves. I can not help but open my eyes, my curiosity takes the better of me. Its become so quite. My eyes make a sweep of the small room. I see the book shelf, the door to the bunker and the overseers chair with the panel in front of it. Nothing that wasn't here before.

A flash of movement catches my eye and my head whips to the corner of the room. The air shimmers, as if from heat, but the shimmer is more or less the shape of a girl. I stand up, move around the bodies of my family and walk, very slowly over to the shimmer. All the while scanning the room for something to use as a weapon, anything, an old pipe, something. When I get to the shimmering spot I reach towards where the head would be, I grab hold of it, and pull.

The hood comes off to reveal, long blond hair, hard green eyes and a perfect face. My sister, Shimmer, ironic isn't it. Shimmer is my oldest sister she is 19 years old, and she loves punching things, with her one of a kind Power-Fists.(A pair of metal gloves, the way they work is when you punch something, or someone, the hydraulics kick in to give your punch a little more kick)

"Shimmer?" I just barely choke out.

"Flair what happened here?" her voice trembles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**La Sombra Del Lobo**

"Sh-sh-shimmer, I-I don't, i-it was my turn to-" I had begun to shake and tremble, my words coming out shaky.

"Ugh, you should not be in here, you should not be anywhere near here," she kneels down then, our eyes level with each others. "This was Navy's Idea, wasn't it. Flair?" her eyes are searching mine, looking for the answer I can not give her.

"I-I, don't know... The schedule had my name on it, no one was around so I assumed my post." she was scaring me, what could Navy have anything to do with this... My eyes drift over to the bodies of my family, one, two, three, f-four... there's only four... "where's, where's Navy."

"That's what I want to know. Flair I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Shimmer stood up and began walking over to the control panel, she pressed a button and the viewing window blacked out and I was watching... me, me sitting in the overseers chair, me spinning around and around, then me falling to the floor. I saw myself getting up off the floor my eyes still rolled back in my head, then I pulled the leaver that opens the vault door, and La Sombra Del Lobo, Shadow Wolf, begins to walk its way out. But my family heard the vault door open, they came running , and see me, my eyes rolled back, and a shadow sword in my hand ready to kill them. I moved so fast, not even the video could catch me, one by one the four members of my family where killed, but my older brother Navy was nowhere to be seen.

I was frozen in my spot, my eyes transfixed on the now paused screen, the scene it was paused on was of me with the shadow sword still in my hand, walking over to the dead bodies of my family and arranging them in a straight and neat row.

"Flair, you were always close to the shadow realm, the reason you were never allowed in this room was because you could easily get possessed. Everyone knew that, if Navy was behind this... I need to find out why he did this." with that said she ran out of the room, jumping over the bodies of our family.

"Shimmer! Wait, wait for me! I can't run as fast as you, Shimmer!" I caught the edge of her cloak as she rounded a corner. I followed, my short legs no match for hers.


End file.
